Gravity Falls's kid werewolf
by Werehog 360
Summary: Igneous had found an human boy name Dipper and now Igneous is in the human but in there an werewolf had attack them and trun Igneous and Dipper werewolfs. So now :Igneous and Dipper must find the werewolf who did these to them but what will lie in there's path. I DO NOT OWN THE COVER ART OR DISNEY AND GRAVITY FALLS
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Igneous: Damn it, there's too many of them.

Dipper: Well if you had listened to me, I wouldn't have to come and save you!

I and Dipper were surrounded by werewolf.

Igneous: And how did that work out so far?

Dipper: Well… not so good.

Igneous: Well this is it then.

**2 Weeks earlier**

Igneous: Take this and that!

It was a normal day in the Valley of Peace, just me fighting bandits.

Wolf: Run away!

All wolfs was running away with bloody noise and cuts on there's bodies.

Igneous: Never mess with me, Igneous the Red and Green wolf….. Well that's was fun but what now, Master Shifu & Junjie said that there's was no training today and Tigress , Po, Crane, and Viper had gone on dates, And Monkey & Mantis are getting drunk. So what now!

I was walking back to the Jade Palace until I … notice an….. Human kid!

Igneous: What a Human but…..

The human seen me and started to run away.

Igneous: Hey wait!

I started to run after him

Igneous: Well may today want be so boarding after all


	2. Chapter 2

Igneous: Hey wait, stop I just want to talk to you!

Human: Never you just want to eat me!

As I got closer to the human boy, I started to notice the human clothes. He had on a navy blue & white hat, his hair was brown, he was wearing and orangeshirt and a dark blue no sleeve jacket with dark blue shorts, and he was pale white.

Igneous: I almost … gotta!

I jump after him but then his side step and I hit a tree head first.

Igneous: Ow

Human: hahaha that's what you get you dumb animal

I growl a little bit from the comment

15 MIN. LATER

Human: I think I lost him

Igneous: I think so unh

I final got him,

Human: Hey let go of me

I pick him up by his jacket

Human: Hey you know I'm nothing but skin and bone and I taste really bad and…..

Igneous: Hey calm down

I cut him off in mid sentences

Igneous: I'm not going to eat you… well may be

Human: WHAT!

Igneous: Just kidding hahaha just kidding but really I just want to talk and get you home, ok?

Human: Ok but first, what is your name and can you put me down?

Igneous: My name is Igneous. Igneous the red and green wolf

(Lol I sound like sonic)

Igneous: now what is your name?

Dipper: I'm Dipper. Dipper the … um human yeah let's go with that

I drop him

Dipper: I said put me down not drop me down damn it

Igneous: You same petty young for using words like damn

Dipper: I'm 12 but what about you?

Igneous: I'm 15


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

Dipper: So im in a world where animals can walk and talk the human!?

Igneous: Petty mush

Dipper : So how do I get back home?!

Igneous: Well sure that Master Shifu can help you get back home so don't freak out

Dipper: All right...Who's. Master Shifu?

Igneous: I tell on the way back home

As me and Dipper was walking through the forest, we notice something flashing in the bushes.

Dipper: Hey Igneous, did you see that flash of light over there?

Igneous: Yeah I did, let's go check it out.

As we got closer to the object I notice the how the object is a weapon. The weapon was a bone spear , the base was an trail of bones for the base and at the was an indian knife with two little feathers warp around the bottom of the knife.

Dipper: Hey I remember this weapon, ( puts it behind his back) the manotaurs let me use.

At the village.

Igneous : So you have to this thing call an Multi Bear to be come a man?

Dipper: Yup.

Igneous: So did you kill it?

Dipper: No.

Igneous: Booooo.

Dipper: Whatever dog breath.

Igneous: Well Your just a...

?: A humman.

I turn around.

Igneous: Who are you?

Taotie: Im Taotie the Warthog .

Igneous : Oh yeah, Master Shifu told me about you.

Taotie : Did he tell how magnificent my creations are?

Igneous : Nope.

Dipper: Wait, so if you are an creator, then you can build me a portal home right?

Taotie : Well I don't see why not.

Dipper: Ok let go Taotie.

Igneous: Dipper ( holds his arm out to stop him) thats not a good idea to go with Taotie.

Dipper: Why?

Igneous: Taoite is very bad man and im pretty sure that he won't help you.

Dipper: All right, I believe you.

To be continue 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Taotie: So are you coming with me or what boy?

Dipper: No thanks.

Taotie: What why?!

Dipper: Because, your crazy.

Taotie : Crazy am I? Well lets see how crazy im once im ripping your skin off your bodies!

Igneous: Oh Yeah, just try it!

Igneous summon his sword and Taotie had put on a metal backpack.

Dipper: Really thats what you going to rip are skin out with, a metal backpack?

Taotie's backpack transform in giant black metal arms.

Dipper: So... Um Igneous i think im going to let you handle this so... Bye.

Igneous: Wait what?!

Taotie had pick me up by my tail and hitting me against things.

Taotie: This is fun ha ha!

Igneous: Not for me!

Taotie continue hitting me against thing.

Igneous: Damn it Taotie. Let go of mine tail!

Taotie: With pleasure.

Taotie through me half way cross the village and I crash landed in 's Noodle shop.

Dipper: Igneous for you alright?

Igneous: I see pretty star ha ha ha!

Dipper: Igneous pull yourself together!

Igneous: I think I'll take a nap

Igneous fell asleep.

Dipper: This isn good.

To be continue


	5. Hey

Hello Fanfiction world! Im Werehog 360 and im here to tell that im still planing to add more chapers to " Gravity Fall's Kid Werewolves" but its going to be some time from now. Also I had gone back and fix my mistakes too. 


End file.
